Aikatsu Starlight Festival
by Cure Feather
Summary: Marine Hiraoka solo ha actuado en su audición de entrada. Al ser demasiado tímida, vergonzosa, tener miedo al ridículo, y desmayarse en su primera audición, nunca ha osado a hacer ninguna actuación y por lo tanto no posee cartas Aikatsu. Acaba hartándose de esto y vuelve a actuar, descubriendo que aunque uno se caiga, no puede quedarse tirado en el suelo, sino seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Marine Hiraoka siempre había sido una sombra de Ichigo Hoshimiya. La admiraba y envidiaba, ya que era muy tímida, y tenía miedo al ridículo. Nunca le había resultado fácil actuar siquiera delante de un espejo.

Pero aquel día...

Episodio 1: La audición confusa

Opening: Wake Up My Music (Masquerade Version)

*Flashback*

Marine se levantó de un salto. Era el día de su audición para entrar a la Academia Starlight y estaba muy emocionada.

*Fin del flashback*

Suspiró, recordando aquel día. Aquel año no había sido bueno, puesto que no había sido capaz de actuar ni una sola vez.

Fue en su primera actuación. Y única. Las imágenes aparecieron en su mente...

*De nuevo, flashback*

-" _Saa, iko hikaru, mirai e hora, yume wo tsurete!_ "

Marine comenzó a bailar. Lo hacía bastante bien, ya que había practicado todos los días. Aun así, estaba tan nerviosa que los pasos se le trababan en la mente.

-" _Pocket ni hitotsu yuuki nigirishime, hashiri dashita ano michi_ "

Cada vez le costaba más bailar viendo a todos mirándola.

-" _Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki, toberu yo dokomademo_ "

Un aura de cristales azules y plateados y plumas blancas apareció alrededor de ella. Sentía que no podía más. Se mareó y la voz comenzó a fallarle, pero continuó. La directora Aoi Kiriya se dio cuenta, y estaba admirada de ver cómo se esforzaba, a pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-" _Tamani wa nagi shi no kumo, daijobu ga warai tobasu, nakamadatte toki ni wa, daijobu shinkenshobu yo_ "

Sus movimientos eran más débiles y menos expresivos, y la directora empezó a preocuparse de lo que podría pasarle a la chica. Ésta empezó a verlo todo borroso y a tambalearse, pero siguió bailando. Comenzó a hacer los pasos espejados (por ejemplo, si tenía que ir hacia la izquierda, fue hacia la derecha) y no se dio ni cuenta. El público sí vio lo agotada que estaba y el escenario se llenó de murmullos y caras de preocupación.

-" _Idol! (Idol) Katsudo! (Katsudo) Go go, let's go! (Go go, let's go) Yoru ni mukatte!_ "

De pronto, el escenario cambió y ella ejecutó un Cool Flash.

-" _Hashiri tsuzukeru, kimi ga mieru, fight kureru!_ "

Marine miró satisfecha y de repente, sintió que cada vez oía más lejos las voces del público, ya no distinguía a las personas de otras, y cayó desmayada.

Se despertó a los pocos minutos recostada en medio del escenario. Unos asistentes habían corrido a reanimarla. Unas amigas de Marine, Rain y Fine Okakura (las gemelas protas de Twin Princess~) que también habían ido a hacer la audición, vieron en la pantalla lo ocurrido y se temieron lo peor.

Cuando Marine salió aún agobiada, la aguardaba una pequeña multitud de chicas que comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sin freno. Nuevamente no entendía lo que le preguntaban, se puso nerviosa y salió corriendo hacia los aseos y ya allí, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se puso a llorar.

Fine y Rain se dieron cuenta de que las preguntas que le hicieron eran todas sobre qué le había pasado y comprendieron que Marine probablemente no entraría a la Academia Starlight.

La pantalla se iluminó y todas las chicas que se habían presentado a la audición (obviamente, excepto Marine) vieron aparecer los números que indicaban quiénes entrarían. Las caras de Fine y Rain se iluminaron también cuando vieron sus números en la pantalla. Solo quedaba Marine.

Las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse, dado que habían pasado muchos números, y ninguno el de su amiga. Una sonrisa se les dibujó en la cara cuando vieron su número, que había aparecido de los últimos. Iban a darle la noticia, cuando repentinamente, la voz de la directora se oyó:

-Marine Hiraoka, por favor acuda a mi despacho inmediatamente.

Sus amigas corrieron hacia los aseos. Y Marine, al oírlo, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Vamos, Marine, ¡si has entrado a la Academia Starlight!-dijo Fine.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien!-le respondió Marine entre lágrimas.

-Pero la directora quiere verte-le dijo Rain.

-Eso ya lo sé-sollozó ella.

-Vamos, sal; es una gran oportunidad. Y además, ¡a lo mejor la directora quiere decirte algo bueno!-la animó Rain.

La puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió. Marine tenía la cara y los ojos rojos de llorar. Sus amigas la abrazaron y la acompañaron hasta el despacho de la directora.

-Ánimo.

-Gracias...

La chica llamó a la puerta y entró. Cuando llegó hasta ella, dijo:

-Marine Hiraoka.-hizo una pausa-Una chica con mucho potencial. Pero con poca confianza.-otra pausa-Marine, en tu audición vi que la vergüenza te estaba comiendo por dentro. Eso sería peligroso para una idol, ¿no crees?

-S-sí...

-De hecho, no debería haberte admitido.

La cara de Marine primero se puso roja y después se nubló.

-Pero hay algo especial en ti.-una pequeña y cálida sonrisa apareció en su cara-Ejecutaste una Special Appeal, y eso no se ve todos los días en una audición de entrada. Eres una alumna con mucho potencial y serás una gran idol, siempre que consigas superar esa timidez.

*Fin del flashback*

-"Eso es justamente lo que no conseguí"-pensó para sus adentros. Miró en su Aikatsu Phone (o como demonios se llamara) los coords que tenía. Tan solo el Skyblue Dance Coord. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó y dijo:

-¡Ah, ya no puedo más!-dijo mientras se revolvía en la cama aquella mañana.

-¿Con quién hablas, Marine...?-le preguntó Fine, que era su compañera de cuarto, medio dormida.

-Conmigo misma. Con nadie. No lo sé.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?

-Me acuerdo del día de la audición, cuando entramos a la Academia Starlight...

-Sí... Lo pasaste muy mal. ¿Cuántos coords tienes?

-Uno... El Skyblue Dance Coord.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! ¡Si hasta yo tengo más coords que tú! ¡Creí que yo era la idol con menos coords de toda la Academia Starlight!

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-Marine se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación-¡Ni siquiera tengo una marca favorita! Angely Sugar, Spicy Ageha, Love Moonrise, Dolly Devil... ¡Me gustan, pero no lo suficiente para que una de ellas sea mi marca favorita!

Fine se incorporó y le dijo:

-A Rain y a mí nos pasa lo mismo, así que habíamos pensado en hacer nuestra propia marca. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

-¿Hacer una marca para ti misma? ¿Eso se puede hacer?

-¡Pues claro! Sora Kazesawa, de la DreAca (Academia Dream), hizo su propia marca, ¡Bohemian Sky!

-¿En serio? ¿Bohemian Sky la hizo ella?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y cómo habría que empezar?

-A ver... ¿Qué estilo te guta más, cute, cool, sexy o pop?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues por ejemplo, Angely Sugar y Aurora Fantasy son de tipo cute,

Futuring Girl y LoLi GoThiC son de tipo cool, Spicy Ageha y Love Moonrise son de tipo sexy y Happy Rainbow y Magical Toy son de tipo pop. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, es verdad... Pues entonces me gusta el tipo cool; ¡No, espera! ¡También me gusta el tipo cute!

-Entonces... Prueba a fusionarlos (?).

-¿Fusionarlos?

-Imagina cómo sería tu nuevo tipo.

-Umm...-Marine pensó por unos segundos-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Seré la creadora del estilo pretty!

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, has de elegir el concepto de tu marca, el nombre y las características de sus coords.

-Pues me encantan los cristales... Podría llamarla Rainbow Crystal.

-Sí, es un buen nom... ¡AY! ¡Pero ya existe Happy Rainbow!

-Entonces, ¿qué tal Iris Crystal?

-Haaa~-dijo Fine (con ojos de estrellitas y corazones XD)-¡Me encanta!

-Y características; colores azul, malva, blanco, plateado y dorado; ¡y por supuesto, cristales!-exclamó Marine feliz.

-¡Síiiiii! ¡Qué ganas tengo de verla!

En ese momento, Rain entró a la habitación.

-¡Raiiin~!-exclamó Fine, y se tiró encima de Rain-¡Marine va a hacer su propia marca, como nosotras!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien!-le dijo a Marine mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Fine.

-¿A qué esperamos? ¡Empecemos!-exclamó Marine.

Ending: Original Star (full ver.)

Aforismo Aikatsu

Rain: Entonces, ¿vas a crear tu propia marca?

Marine: ¡Sí! ¡Y voy a entrenar muy duro para volver con fuerza!

Fine: ¡Eso es muy bueno!

Marine: ¡Nunca te rindas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio 2: Mi nueva amiga Makoto**

Marine estaba diseñando el primer coord de Iris Crystal (el White Ribbon Coord) cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo la chica.

La directora Orihime entró y Marine exclamó:

-¡Directora! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

-Vengo a hacerte un pequeño regalo. He oído que estás diseñando una marca y que vas a reaparecer como idol.

-Así es.

-Bueno, he venido a animarte; no es fácil sacar adelante una marca (ahí Marine empezó a pensárselo XD); y éste es un coord de una nueva marca que aún no ha salido a la luz, pero que muy pronto saldrá. Y quería que me dieras tu opinión.

Le dio un coord de cuatro piezas; una falda malva con detalles en dorado, una blusa con cinturón (bueno, en realidad me refiero a que no iba suelta) azul celeste con mangas sueltas, un lazo en el pecho irisado (tenía la forma del de Cure Beauty), unas bailarinas verde menta y un lazo para el pelo que hacía un degradado en rosa bajando a amarillo huevo que era como el del Aurora Kiss Coord pero iba atrás y sin el corazón.

-Se llama Pretty Rainbow Coord. ¿Qué te parece, Marine?

-¡Es muy bonito, me encanta ^U^!

-¡Pues es para ti!

-¿Para mí?

-Sí. Es un regalo por tu reincorporación al mundo de las idols.

-Haaaaaa 3-Marine ahí empanada con el coord ni se dio cuenta de que había otra chica con la directora, hasta que ella dijo:

-Ah, y por cierto, te quiero presentar a una amiga mía, Makoto Mifune. Es una idol activa e independiente, pero ha venido a la Academia Starlight por un tiempo para aprender a actuar mejor.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-Marine hizo una profunda reverencia y ante este trato Makoto se rió.

-¡No me hables así!-rió-¡Somos compañeras de trabajo, no tienes por qué tratarme de usted!-Marine estaba estupefacta.

-Bueno, vale... ¿Y cómo te llamo entonces?

-Makoto. No hay por qué complicarse la vida.

La directora, al ver que empezaban a hacer buenas migas, salió de la estancia, esperando que Makoto ayudara a que Marine superara su timidez.

-Por cierto, Marine, me he enterado de que vas a actuar.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-A través de la directora Orihime, claro. Y yo actuaré contigo.

-¡Vale! ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?

-Hmmm... Pues... ¿Qué te parece KIRA Power?

-¡Síiiiii! ¡Me encanta esa!

-¡Pues vamos a ensayar!

Y después de mucho, pero mucho ensayo:

-¡Puf! Estoy agotada, Makoto...-las dos cayeron al suelo.

-Y yo...-dijo esta.

-Hasta diría que estamos preparadas para la audición...-dijo Marine.

-Sí...

Y el día de la audición llegó:

-¡Bueno, Marine!-dijo Makoto-¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras en el escenario!

-¡De acuerdo! Oye, Makoto...

-¿Sí?

-¿Es normal... sentirse nerviosa antes de actuar?

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Pues claro! ¡Es normalísimo, y más viniendo de una persona como tú!-rió Makoto.

*Voz en off (podríamos decir que de un narrador omnisciente, por ejemplo)*

-Próxima actuación: desde la Academia Starlight, ¡Makoto Mifune y Marine Hiraoka!

Los escaños se inundaron de murmullos.

-¿Marine Hiraoka? ¿Esa chica que entró a la Academia Starlight y no se supo nada más de ella?

-¡Sí, ella! ¿Qué le habrá pasado todo este tiempo?

-Dicen que estuvo de safari por África...

-¡No, estuvo en la estación espacial de la NASA!

-¡Estuvo escalando el Annapurna! (creedme, es la montaña que se ha cobrado más vidas por toda la cara)

-Pues a mí me han contado que estuvo de espía en los Estados Unidos.

Mientras, en la sala de espera, Makoto, Fine y Rain trataban por todos los medios de calmar a Marine.

-Pero ¿y si no bailo bien?

-Marine, ¿crees que te mentiríamos y te diríamos que lo haces bien cuando no es verdad?-dijo Rain.

-Pues...

-Marine-dijo Makoto-debes confiar en tus capacidades y además, la única forma de superar tus miedos es enfrentándote a ellos. ¡Cuando te caes, no puedes quedarte tirada en el suelo, tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante!

Y le tendió el Pretty Rainbow Coord.

-¿Vas a actuar?

Mil pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Marine.

-"No puedo defraudarlas, pero... yo... no puedo..."-y se echó a llorar otra vez.-"Pero ellas..."

-Marine, si no quieres actuar lo entenderemos-le dijo Fine. Makoto y Rain la secundaron.

Marine negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haré-dijo. Se arrepintió de ello nada más pensar en el público, pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

-¡Así se habla, Marine!-le dijo Fine.

-¡Makoto!-la manager de la chica entró súbitamente en la sala y les dijo:

-Es hora de vuestra actuación. Marine-se dirigió a esta-, ¿vas a actuar, no?

-Sí-contestó la chica, un poco preocupada. Rain y Fine le dieron un abrazo y Marine sonrió.

Casi en la Fitting Room...

-Bueno, Marine, ha llegado el momento... ¿Estás preparada?

-¡S-sí!

Makoto rió.

-No te preocupes. Yo también estuve nerviosa... las primeras treinta veces.

-¡¿LAS PRIMERAS TREINTA?! Menudo calvario me espera...

-¡Aja ja ja ja ja! ¡No! ¡No tiene por qué ser así!-después de una pausa le dijo:-El destino no está escrito; y tú escribirás el tuyo, como yo hice. (dios, suena superplagiado de Ever After High)

-¡Ahora ve ahí y ofréceles la mejor actuación que hayan visto nunca!

Las dos corrieron a la Fitting Room.

Marine colocó el Pretty Rainbow Coord y Makoto el Diamond Rain Coord. El telón se alzó y ellas entraron, y fueron vestidas mágicamente...

*una vez más, voz en off*

-¡Con KIRA Power, Marine Hiraoka y Makoto Mifune!

-¡Entonces era verdad!

-Yo tengo que verla para creer eso...

-¡Pues a ver si salen ya! (¡maleducao, joer!)

Las chicas salieron a escena y Marine se sintió como si toda su energía desapareciera de golpe. Pero Makoto le guiñó un ojo y la chica se sintió mejor.

 _-"Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo! Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high!"_

 _-"Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa! Habatake sora he!"_

Las dos empezaron a bailar. De pronto, al ver las caras de la gente, Marine experimentó una sensación de felicidad intensa.

-"¿Qué... es esta sensación? ¡Es genial! ¡Me siento.. como flotando en el aire!" (parece que al fin recordó por qué quería ser idol ^^)-empezó a bailar más animada y por un momento, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa encantadora. Ante esto, Makoto se alegró. __

 _-"Suki? Suki! Koe ni dashitara genki ni naru! Ikō? Ikō! Saki ni matsu no ha donna sekai!"_

 _(Blue sky)_ *auras, por favor*

 _-"Kimi to miteru no ha"_

 _(Yasashisa)_

 _-"Wasure nai mirai"_

 _(Blue sky)_

 _-"Minna no kokoro wo! Egao ni suru to kimeta yo!"_

 _-"Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo! Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high!"_

 _-"Kirei nan da ganbaru chikara! KIRA Power!"_

Un cristal se generó alrededor de Marine y Makoto (de las dos a la vez) y lo rompieron. (sí, eso era una Special Appeal)

 _-"Kanae mashō! Kono yume ha! Shiawase he to tsuzuku, KIRA Power!"_

 _-"Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa! Habatake sora he!"_

Backstage...

-Ma-Makoto...

-¿Sí, Marine?

-Me lo he pasado realmente bien, pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿Permiso para desmayarme?

-¡No!

-De acuerdo...-y Marine se desplomó en el suelo.

Al ratito...

-¡Marine, has estado genial!-le soltó Fine en la cara a la chica, que como se acababa de despertar, se llevó un susto de caballo, la pobre.

-Es cierto, lo has hecho muy bien-dijo Rain.

-Gracias, chicas, ha sido difícil.

-Sí, ¡ya te hemos visto con esa sonrisa en la cara sobre el escenario!-rió Makoto.

-¿Qué...?-Marine sacudió la cabeza-Mejor paso.

-"Pero... realmente echaba de menos esa sensación"-pensó Marine y sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3: La idol popular, Kirara Kinnohoshi ha llegado

Opening: Wake Up My Music (Masquerade Version)

-¡Rain!-le gritó Fine.

-¡Ay! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-y añadió, tras una pausa-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Adivina quién sale en el periódico! Y en primera página...

-¿Ichigo Hoshimiya...? No sé, me esperaría cualquier cosa...

Fine le pasó el periódico. Rain leyó el titular:

-"La idol desaparecida vuelve a los escenarios, un año sin Marine Hiraoka". ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Una actuación y es primera página?!

-¡Y ella no se ha enterado aún! ¿A que es raro?

-Ya ves... ¿Por qué no vamos a decírselo?

-¡Claro!-Fine tiró de la mano de su hermana y corrieron a la habitación de la primera, quien la compartía con Marine.

-¡Marine!-irrumpieron en la habitación. Marine estaba escuchando "Ima Koko Kara" a todo volumen con los auriculares puestos y sobre la cama, así que no las oyó.

-¡Marine! ¡Marine! ¡MARINEEEEE!

-¡AAAAAAGH!-la chica se cayó de la cama. Se levantó masajeándose el brazo y dijo-¡No teníais que chillar tanto!

-¡Marine, Marine! ¡Mira lo que pone aquí!-le dijo Fine tendiéndole el periódico.

-"La idol desaparecida vuelve a los escenarios, un año sin Marine Hiraoka-"

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se sonrojó.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿No te alegra?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Pero me da mucha vergüenza...

-¿Qué es lo que oigo? ¿Marine ha salido en el periódico?-dijo Makoto, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa simpática.

-¡Sí, y tú también! ¡Pero Marine es la estrella ahora!-le dijo Fine haciendo que Marine se pusiera aún más roja.

-¡Pa-Parad ya, chicas! Aún me es un poco difícil asumir que he hecho eso...-Marine miró su Aikatsu Phone-Además, tenemos que irnos a clase ya.-dijo levantándose del suelo.

Las chicas que estaban en los pasillos las miraban y cuchicheaban:

-¿Esa no es Marine Hiraoka?

-¡Sí, sí, es la del concierto con Makoto Mifune!

-¡Qué suerte, me gustaría ser ella!

Pero Marine no se sentía afortunada, ni mucho menos, porque sentía mucha vergüenza. Makoto se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-¿Vamos por ese pasillo?-y susurró:-Pasa menos gente por allí.

Marine asintió.

-Marine, ¿cómo vas a actuar si te a vergüenzas con pensar en subirte al escenario?-le dijo Rain.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo! ¡No sé cómo solucionarlo!-respondió ella.

Una chica con el pelo púrpura y unas gafas corría por el pasillo.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde...!-murmuraba.

-¡WAAAAH!-la chica se tropezó con Marine y las dos cayeron al suelo.

-Au...-dijo Marine. Vio a la chica, la cual de pronto tenía el pelo de un tono rubio dorado y los ojos azules. Marine le tendió la mano apresuradamente.-¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo... ¡Lo siento!-la chica cogió la peluca púrpura y las gafas, que habían caído al suelo, se levantó de un salto y siguió corriendo.

Marine se quedó con tres palmos de narices. Makoto comenzó a pensar. Fine dijo seriamente a su hermana:

-La has visto, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú también la has reconocido?

-Ya veo que pensamos en lo mismo.-dijo Makoto.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-las miró extrañada Marine.

-Marine-dijo Makoto-, esa chica era...

-¿Era?

-¡KIRARA KINNOHOSHI!-gritaron las tres al unísono.

-¡AAAAGH! ¡Dejad ya de taladrarme los oídos!-gritó Marine tapándoselos.

*transición*

Marine y Rain miraban unos diseños de Iris Crystal en la cafetería, cuando Fine entró y miró también los bocetos de Marine.

Un mechón de pelo rubio dorado desapareció tras una esquina.

Luego, estuvieron ensayando un rato Original Star.

-"Es realmente buena..."-pensó Kirara observándolas.

Después, las tres se encontraban en clase hablando con Makoto.

-"Tengo que hablar con ella como sea..."

Al día siguiente, Marine y Makoto corrían por los alrededores de la Academia. Se pararon y Makoto le dijo a su amiga:

-Bue...no... *uf* ¿Seguimos? *uf*

Marine negó con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, y contestó tosiendo entre palabras:

-Creo que... *tos fuerte* ...tengo asma otra vez...-al final no le quedó otra solución que susurrar (pobre :'( sé como se siente, porque ambas somos iguales)-Sigue tú, yo te alcanzaré luego...

Makoto asintió y continuó corriendo.

Marine volvió a toser fuertemente y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?-Kirara había saltado de entre unos arbustos y le tendía la mano preocupada.

-Ki...Kirara-san...-susurró Marine-¿Qué estás... haciendo aquí?

-Yo... Necesito hablar contigo.

Ambas se sentaron en un banco. Marine ya estaba algo mejor, así que pudo hablar con más facilidad.

Soundtrack de fondo: Ima Koko Kara

-Quería decirte que a pesar de ser una gran idol...-a Kirara no le salían las palabras-¡... te admiro mucho!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!-Marine casi se cae del banco-¡Pero si tú eres mucho mejor idol que yo!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Una gran idol hubiera continuado actuado tras una fallo, como tú hiciste, pero yo no!

Kirara se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Ni siquiera... Llevo dos años en esta dichosa escuela, y no tengo ni una sola amiga...

Marine se sentía mal por ella.

-Llevo tiempo sin actuar, y he acabado ocultando quién soy... menos ante el público.

-¡Entonces yo seré tu amiga!-sonrió.

Kirara se sorprendió un poco.

-En ese caso... ¿cuando haga mi próximo concierto, estarás allí?

-¡Pues claro!

Unos días pasaron hasta que Kirara le anunció a Marine que iba a hacer un concierto.

-¡Y esta vez no pienso dejar que me invada el miedo!-dijo.

-¡Eso es bueno!-le contestó Marine.

Kirara fue al Sistema Aikatsu y colocó el Radiant Star Coord.

 _-"To the midnight gate (x2)"_

 _-"Like a goddess in the nocturne sky"_

 _-"All the stars will shine as bright as any light"_

 _-"If we're together, we can reach all the stars we want"_

Su aura, estrellas doradas que flotaban y pétalos de rosa rojos que se cruzaban en diagonal por delante de ella formando dos anillos, apareció.

 _-"In our dreams"_

 _-"Could be, maybe, just a dream"_

 _-"But if our hands are clasped together, we'll never get lost"_

 _-"Sometimes, I feel like a tremble in my heart"_

 _-"'I can't do this' is what I wanna say"_

 _-"But today"_

 _-"I'm about"_

 _-"To make my dreams come true!"_

En ese momento, pudo ver a Marine entre el público. Kirara sonrió al ver que había ido y ejecutó un Sexy Flash.

 _-"Across the Midnight Gate"_

 _-"Wherever and forever"_

Poco después...

-¡Estuviste genial, Kirara-san!-Marine le saltó al cuello.

-¡Gracias! Pero llámame solo Kirara, ¿vale?

-¡Sí! Por cierto, estas son mis amigas, Makoto, Fine y Rain.

-¡Bueno, pues estábamos en lo cierto!-dijo Fine.

-Sí que eras tú...-dijo Rain.

Kirara sonrió cálidamente y después miró a Marine. Después cogió sus manos y de dijo:

-¡Marine, gracias por abrirme los ojos!

-¿Eh?

-No pienso volver a ocultar quién soy. ¡Y quiero que hagamos Aikatsu juntas!

Marine se sonrojó.

-¡Claro!-dijo sonriente.


End file.
